zac10fandomcom-20200213-history
Vilgax
Vilgax is an intergalactic alien conqueror,he is a Chimera Sui Generis from the planet Vilgaxia, who serves as Zac's archenemy and most recurring opponent. A vicious galactic warlord known as "the most dangerous being in the universe", Vilgax's goal is to get the Omnitrix and use it to create an army of shapeshifting drones able to conquer the universe. Though he originally chased Zac only because of this, and had few concern about his fate once he would get the Omnitrix, the several failures the boy caused him, as well as an imprisonment in the Null Void, causing his hatred for Zac to grow, so much that, in his last appearances, he seems to want to kill him nearly as much as to get the Omnitrix. Vilgax is one of the most feared beings in the universe, having conquered 10 planets, destroyed five others and created a black hole. In fact, he is so feared, that almost no biological lifeform is willing to work for him, forcing him to use robots for his entire crew, though he is able to find mercenaries willing to work for him for the right price. Vilgax age 60 Vilgax and his ship, the Chimerian Hammer,are shooting at Xylene's ship to recover the Omnitrix, forcing Xylene to throw it down to Earth and causing Zac to get the Omnitrix,His limbs were destroyed because of the battle, causing him to be placed by his drones in a repair tank for healing Vilgax soon discovered the Omnitrix had been taken by someone else (though ignoring exactly who it was), and made several indirect attempts to get the device back. This includes sending robots from his ship, hiring bounty hunters Tetrax, Kraab and Sixsix and turning Earth's criminal Joey into the cyborg Rojo by fusing her with one of his drones. In the latter, he was able to shortly establish a telepathic link with Zac when the boy was fused to Rojo as Upgrade, warning him he was going to came for him one day. Eventually, his body was repaired and cybernetically enhanced, making him far taller and stronger than before. He then went on Earth to get the Omnitrix by himself. Zac's aliens proved to be no match for him, and Vilgax captured him. Though surprised to see the one who had caused him so much problems was just a human child, Vilgax revealed him his plan for the Omnitrix, and attempted to extract the Omnitrix from him, seemingly by sectioning his arm with an alien tools. After several complications, including interruption from Wes,Gwen and Max and Zac loosing control of his transformations, the Chimerian Hammer exploded, seemingly with Vilgax still aboard A Month Later, Vilgax is still alive, having survived the destruction of his ship by teleporting out just before the explosion. He is found encased in ice by Kevin Levin. Discovering Kevin's connection with the Omnitrix, Vilgax decides to team up with him in another attempt to retrieve the Omnitrix, however both are locked away in the Null Void dimension by the End of the day Vilgax reappears when the Omnitrix gets set on SDM, where he once again attempts to retrieve the Omnitrix, having escaped the Null Void by stumbling on a Null Void portal being opened Tetrax reveals that Vilgax destroyed the Petrosapien's homeworld, and he(Tetrax) unwittingly gave Vilgax the final element needed to carry out his plan. Vilgax refers to his anger at having been trapped in the Null Void (including showing a short nervous twitch at its mention), which has deepened his grudge against Ben to the point where he refuses to acknowledge the danger threatening the universe if the Omnitrix self-destructs (but nevertheless gains enough respect for Zac to the point of calling him by his first name instead of his last name). He confronts Zac on Tetrax's ship and attacks him, only to be shot out into space through the airlock. He is finally defeated when Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix, gives Zac access to a massive alien, Way Big, who hurls Vilgax into outer space Vilgax age 63 Vilgax returns 3 years later , having come back by an unknown way. His appearance has changed again, as he is less cybernetically enhanced and his mouth is visible again. In addition to his traditional army of drones, he has been joined by new alien assistant, Psyphon. In order to justify his invasions, he now follows a Galactic law, fighting champions of the planet he attacks and defeating them to gain the right of legally conquer the planet. He conquered ten worlds by this way, the last of them being Ultimos' planet, and absorbed the champions' powers with the help of Psyphon, giving him new, powerful abilities. After his victory against Ultimos, Vilgax returns to Earth, where he quickly defeats Max and the Plumbers' kids, but choose to not absorb their powers and instead to use them as messengers to warn Zac, challenging him in the rules of the Galactic Code and leaving him 24 hours to answer or he will destroy Earth. After accidentally overloading the Omnitrix, Zac comes and fights him. After a long and feral fight, Vilgax eventually smashes Zac as Chromastone, seemingly killing him. However, as Vilgax is about to take the Omnitrix, it reformats Chromastone's remnan into Diamondhead, bringing Zac back to life. Due to both age and the practice he had with this form during summers, Diamondhead proves to be strong enough to defeat Vilgax, and the Galactic Conqueror, according to the laws, is forced to leave Earth with his army and never come back. He admits his defeat, but swears to have his revenge on Zac. Although Vilgax is manipulating the rules of the Galactic Code established by the peaceful Galvans to prevent the massive loss of live, he still yields and returns to his home planet after being dealt a crushing defeat by Diamondhead. Vilgax breaks Zs'Skayr out of his prison in exchange for the secrets of the Omnitrix. However, Zs'Skayr betrays him and invades his homeworld, Vilgaxia, by possessing all the inhabitants and turning them in Ectonurite slaves. After vainly fighting the invasion, Vilgax escapes and reluctantly asks help to Zac and his team. After an uneasy alliance between them, they eventually reached Zs'Skayr, and Zac let himself be possessed in order to absorb him back into the Omnitrix. Though this was a success, Zs'Skayr took over Zac's personnality, resulting in a battle when Vilgax attempted to use the opportunity to kill his two enemies. Vilgax was eventually able to produce enough light to weaken Zs'Skayr, allowing Zac to take over again and turn back to human form. Vilgax then allows him, Gwen and Kevin to leave, but gloats to himself that now he has the secrets of the Omnitrix in his possession, this is a rather auspisious beginning. Later, Vilgax attacks Primus, causing the Omnitrix to teleport Zac, Wes, Gwen, and Kevin to Primus. The Omnitrix leaves Zac's wrist to find Azmuth. Azmuth uses the Omnitrix himself to fight Vilgax & protect Primus. Vilgax defeats Azmuth while he has the Omnitrix and takes it from him. However, since the device has recalibrated, Vilgax doesn't know how to operate it anymore, forcing him to ask Ben in exchange for his friends lives (after taking them captive). Ben activates the Omnitrix, turning Vilgax into a muscular Polymorph(Goop), but Zac steals the artificial gravity disk and turns it off leaving Vilgax as a puddle. Zac retakes the Omnitrix out of the puddle of Vilgax as Goop changing Vilgax to normal and then re-attaches the Omnitrix to himself. Then Zac as Cannonbolt throws Vilgax into the Codon stream (which is full of the Omnitrix DNA) where he gains Waybig's powers of size. Ironically, at the end of the fight Zac throws Vilgax into space after changing into Waybig similar to Vilgax's defeat against Zac 3 years prior. Some time after, he returns to his original size. Vilgax again returns searching for Tetrax Shard who had stolen back the crystal Vilgax used to destroy Petropia (which Tetrax had originally sold to Vilgax). Tetrax had discovered (unknown either him or Vilgax at the time of the destruction of Petropia) that the crystal serves as a back-up for Petropia and its people. Vilgax tracks Tetrax to Earth and demands he turn over the crystal he stole, only to discover that Tetrax had given it to a freed Sugilite in order to restore Petropia (mistakenly revealed by Kevin). Vilgax leaves Earth and travels to Sugilite's location only to discover the newly restored Petropia. Outraged that "his crystal" was stolen to revive a "dead world" (one he destroyed), Vilgax beats Sugilite (who he compares to little more than a common thief). Sugilite begs Vilgax to let him revive the Petrosapiens and pleads for mercy, but Vilgax reveals he has no mercy to give. Vilgax mercilessly beats the helpless Sugilite, until he is confronted by Zac's Team and an angry Tetrax. Vilgax uses his shield to stop Tetrax's projectiles and then removes the "Petropian backup crystal" from Sugilite's head only to discover its energy had been used up. Seeing that the crystal was no longer useful, Vilgax throws it away and leaves Petropia (seeing it as nothing more than a lifeless planet and no threat to him) in disappointment. However unknown to Vilgax, Sugilite created a second backup crystal which is used by Zac to restore the planets population. Tetrax later tells Zac he plans to settle the score with Vilgax, but Zac wonders how given Vilgax's current invunerability. Vilgax returns to his home on Vilgaxia and outraged to find out he had caught Zac's cold. Later,Vilgax reappears again this time he teams up with Albedo, claiming he just wants to kill Zac and will let the Omnitrix go to Albedo so he can gain back his Galvan form. Though the plan is successful, Zac escapes thanks to Max's help, and Vilgax and Psyphon ultimately betray Albedo, making him Vilgax's prisoner and keeping the Omnitrix for himself in order to give its powers to his army of Bioids. Zac then comes back and activates the Omnitrix's self-destruct mode so it will explode without destroying the Universe, hoping Vilgax will give it back before it does. Vilgax doesn't take his threat seriously however, causing the Omnitrix to be destroyed. In rage, Vilgax programs his ship to crash on Bellwood and attacks Zac and the others. Ben then frees Albedo and forces him to give him the Ultimatrix. While Zac fights Vilgax as Ultimate Swampfire, Max, and Gwen, successfully make the ship crash in the ocean instead of Bellwood after defeating Psyphon. Being now in his "element", Vilgax reveals his "true form", transforming into a giant monstrous, squid-like creature. He intends to swallow Ben, but the hero escapes. Though Ben didn't see him escape before the ship explode, he assumes Vilgax might come back. Present Day * Vilgax is ether Dead,or Vilgax may have been severely injured due to the explosion and may be recovering.